Five Long Nights
by CJS51703
Summary: Alison Foster has bad ties with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. So what exactly will become when she has to work there, especially after discovering a little...trick...of the animatronics? (Rated for later.)
1. Chapter 1

*****No, this title totally wasn't ripped off from a JT Machinima song... Anyways, here I am, back to FNAF. With the latest game coming out, I decided to put this idea up for the Internet to see. FNAF goes to Scott Cawthon, a certain OC belongs to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter One: Chica**

11:55 PM. I sighed as I pulled up to the establishment. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A place that one held good memories, but they had all been terribly marred by a bad-no, a _horrible_ one that still affected me to this day, just about twenty years later. I checked my reflection in the mirror above the dash to see rust-colored eyes behind glasses looked back at me.

"If it gets me the money I need for the rent, then I'm willing to work in this pile of bricks," I muttered. I zipped up my hoodie and made sure the gloves I wore to hide my little "secret" were decently placed before going inside.

During the day, everything looked okay. But at night? The place was pretty darn creepy. My black combat boots against the checkerboard-patterned floor sent a shiver down my spine with every echo. I wasn't much of a runner, but I picked up the pace until I reached the back off and sat down.

There were posters of the different animatronics on the walls, enough cobwebs for a spider army, and...a rotten cupcake on the desk? The fondant eyes seemed to be...staring at me. I gently slid the plate with the cupcake on it far away before the phone rang. I was quick to respond.

"Is this Alison Foster?"

"Yes."

"Your name sounds familiar..."

"I don't wanna talk about it. Who are you and why are you calling me?"

"Call me Phone Guy. And I'm here to provide you with some useful information about your new job."

"Shoot for it."

"First, there's the introductory greeting that I have to read. It's a legal thing, just bare with me. Anyways, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fun and fantasy come to life..."

XxX

It took forever before the Phone Guy hung up. About an hour had passed, to be exact. At least the information he gave me was useful. I pulled up the monitor and clicked around, occasionally looking up to check the luckily-vacant doorways. Things went smoothly until three AM came, when Chica was no longer in the backstage.

I shut down the monitor and rolled away from the desk. "I don't want to hurt you! You've already hurt me! Just chill in the backstage or something! Don't kill me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I sighed, brushing my short, back hair behind my ears.

"Do you really mean it?"

I turned and saw Chica in the doorway. My voice nearly gave out from my one scream alone. Chica cried out in response and covered where her ears would've been. But before I could've slammed the door down, she changed.

She melted into a small girl instead of a clunky animatronic. Her hair was bright blond and in pigtails, highlighting the brightness of her sky-colored eyes. She wore a yellow shirt, orange leggings, orange slip-on shoes, and a bib reading "LET'S EAT!" was tried around her neck.

I was frozen in my place for what felt like forever. "Don't kill me," was what I eventually managed to squeak out. Chica giggled. "I promise, I won't hurt you. Well, if you promise, I won't hurt you. Well, if you promise not to hurt me or my brothers, that is," she said. I slowly went over to her. "Okay, I won't hurt you. But can you explain, like, all of this?" I asked.

"Well...technically, the human forms are just a nighttime thing. They aren't possible to take during the day. My brothers don't like taking their human forms often. Well...Freddy and Bonny don't. Foxy stays in Pirate Cove behind his curtains all the time, so he could be in human form all night, every night without us knowing. We all gain more energy for the next day shut down in animatronic mode, anyways. But when I heard that you didn't wanna hurt us, I just _had_ to break the rules and meet you!" Chica explained.

The last part was what caught my attention. "Who keeps rules around here?" I asked. The smile dissipated from Chica's face at that. "Golden Freddy...we call him Goldie. We've never seen him in human form before, nor do we know where he is. He's just always sort of...here. Anyways, he says that the only reason we're allowed to see nightguards is to kill them and only in animatronic form as well. But I don't care what he says! I wanna be your friend, and that's that," she decided.

"I'll be your friend too, then. Sit down and we'll roll through this night together. The name's Alison, by the way," I said. I sat down on my chair and Chica pulled a spare one up next to me.

We talked and got to know each other, all while keeping the boys in place.

"Hey, uh, Alison? Can I ask you something?" Chica asked at around 5 AM. "Shoot for it," I said, hyperfocused on the camera system before me. "Why are you wearing those gloves?"

My focus was lost then. "I would have to bring up something I don't want to remember to explain it," I said at last, my voice hushed.

Chica frowned. But, she nodded. "I understand," she said simply.

XxX

It was currently 5:57 AM. "Three minutes until six. You should probably head back to the backstage," I advised. "I will. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow!" Chica said. She went back into her animatronic form and left, her metal stomps as she left unbearable to listen to.

When the clock hit six, I put all of the things I'd used back in their places before clocking out and going out to my car.

 _Yes,_ I thought grimly, _I'll see you tomorrow._

 *****I forgot how long the Phone Guy speaks to you on the first night of the first game. If I got it wrong, then oh well. Anyways, leave a review on the way out (be easy), and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, my friends. Thank you to the person who corrected me and said that the Phone Guy talks to you until two AM instead of one AM. Anyways, the good stuff belongs to Scott Cawthon, the other stuff belongs to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Two: Bonnie**

My second trip to Freddy Fazbear's was a bit less dreadful. Chica's friendship was nice, yes. But no amount of fun would possibly erase the memories of the past.

Still, I went inside the establishment, sitting down at my desk in the security office at 11:57. Almost immediately did Chica go missing from the camera. That disappearance was okay. I put my monitor down and waited.

Chica indeed ran back into the security office with me. However, there was a panicked look on her luckily-already-human face. "Shut the door! Shut the door! Bonnie was chasing me in animatronic form and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Bonnie charged into the office, letting out a deafening shriek once he was inside. In a blind moment of panic, I grabbed the nearest item-the small fan on the desk-and threw it as hard as I could with my left hand. It was a perfect hit. Bonnie fell over from the impact.

Chica seemed mildly impressed. "Strong left arm," she remarked. I looked awkwardly. "Adrenaline, I guess. I'm right-handed, though," I said.

"Ah, jeez, that's gonna leave a mark," a voice said. Bonnie stood up. But now, he looked much different. First of all, he was human. He was taller than both Chica and myself by a mile. Both his eyes and his hair were purple. But while his eyes had a slight glimmer, his messy hair didn't shared such a luster. He wore a shirt that matched his hair and dark jeans with purple running shoes. His eye was already beginning to blacken.

"I thought you said your brothers didn't like taking human forms," I recalled from the previous night. "We don't. But if we get hurt, we stay human for at least a short amount of time," Bonnie expanded. Chica nodded to confirm. There was no doubt that such information would prove useful later on.

"Anyways," Bonnie said, "come on, Chica. If we're gonna spare her life, at least we can go back to the stage." Chica pulled away. "No. You're not the boss of me," she protested. "I technically am. You're at the bottom of the totem pole when it comes to ages. Freddy, then me, then Foxy, then you. So come on," Bonnie ordered. "I came here because Alison promised not to hurt us. Don't you want that too? Someone who wants to give us a chance?" Chica asked. Bonnie contemplated it for several moments. At long last, he sighed. "I do want that. Yes. But what I don't want is to have desk fans thrown at my face. Never do that again," he said.

"Got it. Come on, I got a job to do," I said. Chica shared my chair by sitting on my lap. Bonnie took the spare one for himself. "Why are you wearing gloves and a hoodie at this time of the year?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna talk about it. It happened twenty years ago, for God's sakes," I grumbled, not looking away from the monitor. "Touchy," Bonnie commented.

I could hear the sound of Chica slapping him.

XxX

5:56 AM. Luckily, Bonnie no longer hated me, which was a victory in itself. Freddy and Foxy both stayed in place by some sort of miracle.

"Chica, we got four minutes. Let's go on back," Bonnie said. "Okay. Bye!" Chica said, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug before going into animatronic form and clunking off.

"It was nice to meet you, Alison. Aside from the fan," Bonnie said. "I'm sorry about that," I apologized once again. "It's fine now. Just don't throw anything else at me. Tomorrow night?" Bonnie asked. I high-fived his extended hand. "Tomorrow night," I agreed. With that, Bonnie left.

At six, I clocked out and started driving home. During that drive, I couldn't help but wonder. At this rate, who would be coming tomorrow? Freddy...or Foxy?

 *****And that would be that for this chapter. Leave a review on the way out and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! I got back from New York Monday night at near midnight and was super exhausted on Tuesday. Now I'm back, and I think I'm getting a bit of a cold like my sister has come down with. But, that's not important! Anyways, FNAF goes to Scott Cawthon, Alison belongs to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Three: Freddy**

 _"Don't go in there."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"But I wanna be his friend..."_

 _"No, don't!"_

 _There was shrieking. Lots of shrieking from everyone._

 _"Oh my God, someone get their phone out and call! Get help fast!"_

XxX

I sat up in my bed with a start. I should've been used to that dream. To that memory. I put on my glasses and checked the time. 11:07 PM. With a sigh, I rolled out of bed. The pattern was simple; one would come in and Chica would lend me a hand in befriending them. Both she and Bonnie had my back.

With a three-to-two match, things seemed to be in our favor. But if there was one thing I knew about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, then it was this: expect the unexpected, and perhaps the shock won't last quite as long.

XxX

Bonnie and Chica were in my office in human form by 12:04 AM. Bonnie's eye was swollen shut now on top of being black from last night. He spoke to me as if he was forcing himself to be nice, and I knew he partially was. But, Chica reassured me that Bonnie didn't hate me, to which he agreed.

But still.

"So, when do you think Freddy's gonna swing by?" I asked. "I though it'd be Foxy to come by next," Bonnie said. "Me too. What do you have against him?" Chica asked. I locked my gaze onto the monitor. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said simply.

Bonnie and Chica leaned back over my shoulders after a few minutes of silence. "Freddy isn't in the backstage. Where does he like to roam?" I asked. "We don't know where he roams. He likes to hang out in the corner of the east hall. You might wanna check there," Bonnie suggested. So, I checked there. It was vacant. "There where else could he be?" Chica asked.

"Behind you."

At the deep voice, we all three froze. And we slowly turned around in perfect sync. The large, brown animatronic bear known as Freddy jumped at me. I braced myself for a painful death. But, as it turned out, that wasn't necessary.

Chica had dashed to stand between Freddy and I, her back keeping him off of me. "What are you doing?" Freddy demanded to know. "Take your human form and I'll explain!" Chica yelled in response. So, Freddy melted into a human. Chica backed away from me and straightened out her clothes. "That was starting to hurt," she commented. I looked over at Freddy.

His skin was much darker than that of his siblings, and his eyes were a cold blue. His neatly-cut hair that stuck out from under his black top hat was nearly black but was just that dark of a shade of brown. His shirt was a chestnut color with a black bow tie that was tied around his neck. He wore dark jeans and sneakers the color of his hair. He was an inch or two taller than Bonnie. "Okay. Explain," he said.

"This is Alison. She's human. Yes. But she willing to give us a chance! She's willing to be our friend! Are you going to kill someone, the only person ever, that's willing to give us that kindness? And forget Goldie's rules," Chica said.

Freddy looked at her, then at me, then at Bonnie. "Did she cause Bonnie's black eye?" he asked. "In a move of blind panic and self defense, I threw a fan at his face," I explained. "And somehow, we're cool again," Bonnie inputted.

Chica looked at her oldest brother. "Please," she pleaded simply.

Freddy stared at me for what felt like an eternity, which was highly uncomfortable for me. At last, he spoke. "Alright. I won't hurt her," he decided. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," I said.

"Bonnie, Chica, what're you even doing back here?" Freddy asked. "We've been helping her do her job as a night guard," Chica summarized. "Come and lend a hand before she can start throwing fans at you" Bonnie joked. I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, he would never shut up about that.

XxX

It was four AM. We were all four huddled together in front of the monitor. "Check 1C," Freddy said. I wasn't sure, judging by his tone, if it was a suggestion of an order. Still, I clicked on camera 1C. The curtains to Pirate's Cover were wide open to reveal that the area was vacant.

My breathing picked up. I slammed the west door shut and did the same to the monitor. Before Bonnie, Chica, or Freddy could say anything, I ran down the east hall and out of the building. Once I got to my car, I next to floor the gas pedal.

I had to leave as fast as I could.

 *****It took me three chapters, but the fourth chapter will actually be more interesting. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all later! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Fair warning: Alison gets a tad bit intense when she's talking at one point, so be warned. Anyways, FNAF goes to Scott Cawthon, Alison goes to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Four: Foxy...**

I would've rather done literally anything else. But, I needed the money for rent. So, I forced myself to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I sat down at 11:59 PM. Admittedly, I was terrified.

So I nearly jumped out of my chair when a voice said, "Hey."

Luckily, it was Bonnie. He was already in human form. "Hey," I said. Bonnie came over to me. He suddenly held me up by an iron grip around my stomach, his arms keeping me immobile. "What are you doing?" I asked, wary. "Okay, guys, come on in!" Bonnie yelled. His grip on me tightened even more so.

Chica came in first, also human. "Don't panic," she said calmly. Then, Freddy-also human already-came in. He was pulling someone along behind him.

The new person was quite a bit shorter than Freddy albeit taller than me and Chica. He was a ghostly pale with extremely messy burgundy hair. He wore a red t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and brown sandals. His right eye was green. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch. "F...Foxy," I said, utterly terrified. "Alison..." Foxy said, clearly upset and guilty about something.

"Bonnie, let me go!" I demanded, struggling to escape his grasp. "Not until yo calm down and tell us why you're so scared of him!" Bonnie yelled to combat my volume. I stopped struggling and sighed. I knew that this was bound to happen eventually. "Put me down and I'll explain," I said solemnly. Bonnie released, yet was still keeping his guard up. "You wondered why I wear the hoodie and gloves every night. Now, you'll know why," I said. I threw my gloves and hoodie onto the floor. My right arm was natural.

My left arm was robotic.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy all stared intensely. "This happened because of _him_ ," I said, pointing directly at Foxy. He looked away, shame all over his face. I looked at the others.

"I was six years old. I strayed off to Pirate's Cove. No one else was there. I opened the curtains. It was dark inside. But I could still see the animatronic fox jumping right at me. I screamed and moved just enough to where he didn't make contact with my head. No, he only got my arm. He bit it multiple times. By the time one of the employees deactivated him, about half of my arm was chomped off. The other half was mangled beyond recognition. Ambulances were at the scene in no time. I passed out from blood loss and pain shortly after. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with my left arm completely gone. For the next six months, life was terrible. I had been taken out of school for mental and physical therapy. I was starved into an anorexic state because I couldn't even eat. I had nightmares all night, every night that left me in tears. I lost weight. I lost sleep. I lost sanity! I wanted to just die! When I got back to school, I was so far behind that I had to be held back. I was constantly teased over my prosthetic arm. Twenty years later, I'll still have an occasional nightmare. But you sleep well at night, still knowing that you put a six-year-old through hell, Foxy," I explained. I turned back to Foxy. "You broke me," was all I said. Then, I sat back at my desk, my back to everyone else. Things were dead silent for what felt like an eternity.

"You haven't heard my side of things."

I turned around in my chair. "What's there to hear?" I asked sharply. "More than I care to say in front of my siblings. Come with me. The others don't need to hear this," Foxy said. I was hesitant at first. Did I have any reason not to be?

Eventually, I did stand up. "I'll go. But if you try to hurt me, I'm running. And I will never trust another word you say again," I said. "I just want to talk to you. Let's go. Pirate's Cove," Foxy said. We went on a silent trek to Pirate's Cover. "Here we are. Make yourself at home," Foxy said sarcastically.

He turned on the light to reveal the room behind the curtain. It was entirely empty, except for one thing pressed against the back wall. A bookshelf, jam-packed with books. There was a single file folder on top, as well as two spare eye patches. "Alright. Tell me why you attacked me," I said.

"Okay. It's your fourth night here. I'm certain the others have mentioned Goldie. He's strict on the others. But he hates me. After Freddy killed the last night guard whose name I can't recall right now-I think it started with an M-Goldie approached me. He said that I left everything up to the others. That I was lazy. I don't run after night guards as frantically as the others. He attacked me...ruined my eye, too. When I was back in animatronic mode, he tampered with my mainframe. I hated the world the next day. When someone came in, I...blinded went and jumped. That person was you. I've been so, so guilty ever since then. I picked any reports about you and what I'd done out of the trash. Alison Medina Foster...I'm so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Foxy asked.

I looked into his remaining eye. There was so much guilt and sorrow. He was telling me the genuine truth. And he wanted forgiveness more than anything in the world. I nodded. "I forgive you. Yes," I decided. Foxy picked me up in a swift hug.

"I'm so happy, I could kiss you right now!" he exclaimed.

We both froze in the awkward silence that followed.

Foxy suddenly dropped me. "Welp, I'm tired, bye!" he exclaimed. He pushed me out of Pirate's Cover and ran back in, flipping the light switch down. I walked back towards my office. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all waiting there. "How did that go over?" Freddy asked. "Better than last time, you have both of your arms still," Bonnie joked. Chica punched him in the stomach for that.

I sat down in a daze. "I could too," I mumbled.

 *****That would be that for a chapter four. Leave a review on the way out and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Admittedly, I had a bit of trouble figuring out where this chapter was really going to head off to. This wasn't one of the story I had planned it advance. Still, I thought that this turned out fairly well. Anyways, the FNAF cast goes to Scott Cawthon, Alison goes to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Five: Goldie**

It was relieving to know that none of the animatronics hated me. Foxy was...well...he was certainly a different case from the others. After the previous night, though, I wasn't quite sure what my feelings towards him were.

Aside from that, with the others as my new friends, I really had nothing to worry about. Being the night guard was more or less a paid hangout session now.

Speaking of paid, I was getting my check before I left my shift this time. And that was a miracle timing because the rent was due in two days. So, I went off to Freddy Fazbear's, pulling into the parking lot at the moment. Though, right as I put my hand on the door handle, a random sense of unease hit me. I quickly shook it off and went inside, right back to my office.

It was 12:04 AM when I sat down. And yet, there was no sign of the others. Instead, there was a note on the desk. I picked it up and read it. It said:

 _Dear Alison,_

 _Be out of the building by three AM. We will become active and hostile in animatronic form. We are all coming for you in that mode. Goldie has tampered with our mainframes. Get out! Goldie will be coming for you as well!_

 _-Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy_

"How nice of them to leave a note for you. Too bad I've already gotten to them...and you."

I froze, the note falling slowly to the ground. "Turn around." Very, very slowly, I turned around in my swivel chair. The creaks the chair made seemed much louder than the actually were.

The yellow animatronic known as Goldie was standing there.

From shock and fear, the world went black as I fell onto the floor.

XxX

The world was blurry at first. When I work up fully, I was in pitch blackness. By feeling around, I could guess that I was in a chair. It was also evident that I had been bound to said chair with ropes.

"Did you enjoy your nap, sweetie?"

The lights clicked on to reveal that I was in some sort of janitorial closet that had been emptied out. Standing in front of me was what must've been Goldie in his human form. He was now Freddy's height. His hair was dirty blonde and hanging in his face. His skin was pale, making for a stark contrast with his black jacket, golden shirt, black pants, and shoes the same shade as his shirt. What stood out, however, was his eyes. They were slitted and nearly glowing golden. He took another drag of the cigarette between his fingers before dropping it onto the tiled floor and stomping on it.

"The others said that you hated your human form," I recalled. "I do. It makes me feel so...pathetic. I just decided to take it for now so you'll shut up when I'm talking to you," Goldie said. "Then talk to me," I said. I was given a harsh glare.

"Don't back-sass me. Anyways, I read that note. Chica was correct. I did tamper with their mainframes. And they are all hostile. Even your darling little Chica. Before you're eliminated, I want to observe you. You haven't really had the experience of the other night guards who met their death here. Tonight...you're getting it at full blast. When I let you go, you might just die trying to run to your office. But if you do make it back, then there's a challenge awaiting you. It's very simple in concept...survive the night in hell on Earth. And, by the way, you have no door power. I already arranged that. All you have are the lights. Make do with that and the monitor. If you have survived until six, which I highly doubt is possible for you, then...well, I'll decided what to do with you then. I will cut you loose. It's currently 2:53 AM. If you would like to survive, you had better run to the back office. Because your "friends" are ready to play as soon as the clock hits three. Have fun," Goldie explained.

The moment he had cut the ropes away, I was off like a shot. By the time I had sat down, the clock had just turned to three. "Well, it's night five," I said to myself.

"Let's see what I've learned after five nights at Freddy's."

XxX

The next hour and a half, as Goldie said, indeed felt like hell on Earth. The solution to a lock of doors turned out to be turning off the lights and staying completely silent. It was 4:32 AM when something different happened, however.

Even after turning the lights off and being quiet, Foxy came into my office. I prepared myself for the brutal death I had just barely missed as a child. Instead, he melted into a human and grabbed my hands.

"I'm going to go back to animatronic mode and carry you to Pirate's Cove with me. I'll switch back there and explain," he said. Then, he went back into animatronic mode and literally dragged me while he ran back towards Pirate's Cove. As he dragged me, I just couldn't help but wonder about it.

Why had he not tried to kill me just now?

 *****Cliffhanger! Do not worry, things will be revealed in the next installment. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye! Oh, and happy Easter!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Well, my friends...this is it. The final chapter. I hope I pulled it off well. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, Alison belongs to me, and let's jump right in.**

 **Chapter Six: Save**

I was thrown onto the floor so hard that my arm made a loud clanking noise and my glasses went flying across the floor. I crawled over and picked them up, pushing them up on my nose slightly after putting them on.

"Explanation, please?" I prodded. Foxy melted into a human once again before sitting down next to me. "Do you remember my explanation as to why I jumped you?" he asked. "Yeah, you were tampered with and you hated the world the next day," I recalled.

"Once an animatronic is tampered with once, that can never be undone. So that's why I'm fine. Since the others have been just fine up until tonight, they were left aggressive," Foxy explained. Well, that explained why Foxy would gradually peek out of his cove more and more, only to go right back in just before he would've dashed out to come and kill me.

"Good acting. The next question is, when will the others become normal? And the question after that one is, what do we do until they get back to normal?" I asked. Foxy thought about it for several moments. "Thank you, tomorrow night, and I think we should be safe in here. After the others shut down at six AM, you need to take your check and leave right away. Never come back. We'll get a new night guard. Trust me, it's for your safety," he said.

I nodded. "Y'know, after I leave, I'm gonna miss you guys," I said in a nostalgic tone of voice. "We're gonna miss you around here too," Foxy agreed. He looked nervous for a moment.

Then, he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

He blushed afterwards. "Couldn't help myself," he said sheepishly. I half-smiled at him. "How long have you had a crush on me?" I asked. "A while..." Foxy admitted. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "How cute," I remarked. "Oh my God," Foxy said, the blush he still wore only intensifying. I just laughed.

As I patted his back, I felt something hard. Foxy twitched upon the pat. "What did I just touch?" I asked, wary

"We're all designed to work in sync with one another. An animatronic band. And we wouldn't be too successful of a group doing those stupid songs if we weren't tied together somehow. There's a way to shut it down. You'd be stopping all of us-me, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie-by shutting it down until someone turns it back on. You could shut it down, wait until six, get your check, and leave," Foxy explained.

"Then let's go," I said. We both stood up. But Foxy picked me up by my underarms first and pressed his lips right against mine for several moments. Once we broke apart and he dropped me, I checked my phone's clock. "5:36 AM. Let's roll," I said. Foxy grabbed my hand to keep me with him. He reformed into an animatronic.

And, out of Pirate's Cove we ran.

XxX

Needless to say, it was chaotic. The other three were running around like mad. I kept a tight grip on Foxy's wrist as we ran. At one paint, Freddy ran over and grabbed my opposite arm. Foxy punched him hard in the mouth. So hard that he stumbled backwards. Foxy carried me to where I was horizontal in his grip under his arm. I had to hold onto my glasses or risk losing them. But we got to the backstage.

"On that wall. The panel box," he said. He dropped me onto the ground. I ran over and quickly noticed a keyhole on the door. "Do you have a key or something to open it?" I asked. "Just punch it," Foxy responded. So, I turned back to the panel and slammed my metal fist into it as hard as I could. The door opened upon impact.

There were several switches and buttons revealed to be underneath it. "Which one?" I asked. After getting no response, I turned around. Foxy was currently trying to fend off Bonnie. He turned his head to face me for a moment. "Green switch, bottom left!" he called, going back to his fight. He was shoved down at last.

Before Bonnie could reach me, I flipped the correct switch. I watched as both Foxy and Bonnie fell to the ground, lifeless. I stared at them for a few moments. My two friends, seemingly dead as doornails. I walked past them silently. Chica and Freddy were also passed out onto the ground.

By the time I sat down in my office, the clock on my phone read that it was 5:54 AM. "Six more minutes," I sighed to myself.

XxX

After receiving my pay check, I went out to my car and sat down in the driver's seat with a sigh.

Yes, this whole week had been bizarre. I had never expected to meet four new friends and one new evil. I had never expected to solve a twenty-year-old mental burden. But I had done my time. The check for my rent money was in my possession. And I was never going back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ever again.

If anything I'd been told was true, then I guess I could now gladly say...

...I had survived Five Nights At Freddy's.

 **The End**

 *****And that would be that. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
